Ice Serpent
The Ice Serpent (also called the White Snake) is a creature that lives in the Omega Dimension. Appearance The Ice Serpent is a giant light blue snake with a forked tongue in its mouth and dark blue eyes. It has cyan ice-like scales on its body. The largest Ice Serpent is almost white and has blue frills on its eyebrows and is ears. It has pointed teeth like a carnivore animal and white mustache-like tendrils on its lower jaw. It looks a bit like a Chinese Dragon and the Great Dragon. The smaller Ice Serpents have blue skin, a dark blue pointed tongue and icicle-like pointed sharp teeth. They are more snake-like than the leader Ice Serpent. They might be more weaker than the leader since Valtor easily defeated them. Series Season 3 When the Trix are sent to the Omega Dimension, they are attacked by Ice Serpents and they find Valtor who is sealed in a large block of ice. Icy frees him and attempts to give him to the serpents so that they eat him and leave the Trix alone but Valtor defeats the serpents and escapes from the Omega Dimension with the three witches. After Tecna sacrifices herself to close the Omega Portal on Andros, Timmy finds a signal emitted by her from the Omega Dimension and the Specialists and the Winx (minus Bloom) go to find her. Later. when Bloom returns from Pyros, she learns that her friends have gone to rescue Tecna and goes to the Omega Dimension with Sky. When Bloom finds Tecna the Ice Serpent attacks them and they fall off a cliff. They land safely but the serpent attacks them again. Tecna holds off the snake while Musa heals Bloom with her Fairy Dust. With her healed, the others then battle the giant snake. The giant serpent easily defeats them, until Bloom summons her Enchantix and the Winx use an Enchantix convergence of Fairy Dust to make a ring around the snakes mouth while Bloom uses her Dragon Energy attack which temporarily knocks out the Ice Snake. With the serpent supposedly defeated, the Winx girls cheer up, but Bloom explains that as soon as she had made contact with the snake, they shared a intense psychic link and the snake communicated with her, explaining that it is the main guardian of the Omega Dimension. Once it wakes up again, the Ice Snake becomes angry and chases the girls upward and on their way out of the pit. Bloom gets the snake to follow her, and as soon as they escape the pit, the snake follows them out, lands on the ground, and begins battling the escapes, allowing the Winx and Specialists to all escape in one piece. Magical Abilities The Ice Serpent has a magical breath that can freeze anything. It is also the magical essence of the Omega Dimension. Trivia *They are called "Ice Snakes" in the Nickelodeon dub. *A smaller version of the ice serpents was seen in the first episode of Season 3. They were defeated by Valtor. *The Ice Serpent is the main guardian and the essence of the Omega Dimension. Similarly, the Singing Whales are the essence of Melody and the vial Maia gave to Bloom is the essence of Pyros. Gallery 317 electric storm 2.png Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Magical Creatures Category:Animals Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters